


The Resurgent Avatar

by RoseFox42



Series: The Resurgent Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFox42/pseuds/RoseFox42
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the time of Avatar Korra. And though many Avatars have lived and died in that time, none of them knew of their true nature - the ancient art of Bending is all but lost now, replaced with technology. How did this come to pass? What place does the Avatar have in this world bound to machinery and electricity? And why now has Nem: The Resurgent Avatar awoken to their destiny?
Series: The Resurgent Avatar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Traveler | Book 1: Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

FADE IN.

_ The screen is dark; all that can be heard is the sound of flint being struck. _

FEMALE VOICEOVER

Fire...

_ Sparks light up a pair of shaky, cold hands. Another strike, and a small flame appears. The flame catches on a meager campfire, and the kindling begins to burn. _

FEMALE VOICEOVER

Air...

_ A bitter wind howls, causing the figure huddling by the fire to shiver. They are bundled in a thick cloak, their features obscured save for messy, dark hair. _

FEMALE VOICEOVER

Water...

_ The figure grasps a flask of water and drinks from it. They gasp with the effort, and set the flask down at their side. They lay down on the flat, grassy earth with their face near the fire. _

FEMALE VOICEOVER

Earth...

CLOSEUP  _ on the figure's amber-colored eyes. They shut them tight and the fire FLICKERS and POPS. _

FADE TO BLACK.

FEMALE VOICEOVER

The Avatar, and its Cycle, are a distant memory...

FADE UP:

_ The figure awakens. The fire is embers now. They rise from their spot on the ground and gather up what few possessions they have: a walking stick, and a backpack. They set out through the deserted countryside. _

_ It begins to drizzle. The figure continues on with their hood pulled up. _

EXT. - COUNTRYSIDE VILLAGE - MORNING

_ The figure finally happens upon a quaint village. They enter, and walk down the main road. The houses are built in varying styles, and indeed some hybrid styles; the dome of a Southern Water Tribe dwelling here, the sturdy squares of an Earth Kingdom dwelling there... the figure passes by an old man - he must be at least one hundred years old. The old man produces a flame from his fingers to light an old-fashioned pipe, but in his eyes there is no joy in firebending. The figure moves on.  _

_ The figure stops at a sign for an inn: THE DRUNKEN WOLFBAT. They enter. _

INT. - THE DRUNKEN WOLFBAT INN - MORNING

_ There are few patrons at so early an hour. Even the INNKEEPER looks surprised to see a newcomer. _

_ The figure removes the hood from their face. This is NEM, a twenty-something-year-old. They are thin, but fit from miles of walking. Their face betrays their lack of a good night's rest or a proper meal in some days. _

INNKEEPER

Not often we get travelers so early in the morning. You didn't walk through the night, did you?

_ Nem glances around the bar. _

INNKEEPER

Can I... get you anything? You look like you could use some rest, at least. We've plenty of beds upstairs, and I can cook you a fine breakfast.

_ Nem nods, but continues looking around. _

INNKEEPER

Are you looking for someone?

_ Nem looks at the Innkeeper. _

NEM

A woman. Her name is Vami, I was told she lived around here.

_The Innkeeper looks at Nem carefully. Then he_ _nods._

INNKEEPER

Old Vami lives at the edge of the village, up there on the little hill.

NEM

Really? Thank you! I'll be on my way then -

_ Nem begins to leave, but the Innkeeper chuckles and puts a kind hand on Nem's shoulder. _

INNKEEPER

Now now, Old Vami isn't up and about at this hour anyway. Come, sit. Eat. Drink. I take it your meeting is important to you, if you traveled all this way to see her. So you'll want to look your best, no doubt.

_ Nem sighs, but agrees. They sit at a table and the Innkeeper gets to work cooking on a meager stove. _

INNKEEPER

Have you got a name?

NEM

Nem.

INNKEEPER

They call me Tunvi.

_ Nem removes their cloak, revealing ordinary clothes underneath; a simple shirt and a pair of pants fit for hiking. _

INNKEEPER

So, what’ll it be for breakfast, Nem? We serve all old-fashioned food here; maybe you’d like some noodles with fire flakes, get that blood pumping for the day?

_ Nem gives the Innkeeper a surprised look. _

NEM

How did you know my family is from the Fire Nation?

INNKEEPER

Hard not to see it with that insignia on your cloak

(He chuckles)

A family heirloom?

NEM

My grandmother passed it down to me, from her grandmother.

INNKEEPER

Hm.

NEM

What?

INNKEEPER

Err, well… I suppose it’s not my business, but it seems odd to me that your grandmother would pass on something like that to… a boy. Seems the kind of thing to be passed on to the other women of the family.

_ Nem becomes somewhat flustered; they struggle to think of how to answer. _

NEM

When she gave it to me… I was one. A girl. Sort of...

_ A look of understanding passes over the Innkeeper’s face. He offers a kind smile and plates Nem’s breakfast. _

INNKEEPER

And now all’s as it should be?

_ Nem looks at the bowl of noodles, then back at the Innkeeper. _

NEM

I don’t know… there’s a lot I don’t know… but I’m hoping Vami can help me find the answers to some of it.

_ The Innkeeper nods in understanding. _

INNKEEPER

I hear that a lot from folks coming in to see Old Vami. Well, I’ll leave you to your breakfast - and for putting up with all my prying, I’ll let you stay the night in a room upstairs free of charge.

_ Nem fumbles to find some money in their pocket. _

NEM

Oh, no no, I have money -

INNKEEPER

Wouldn’t be right, asking you to pay for it after I stuck my nose in your business; enjoy your breakfast now.

_ The Innkeeper returns to the bar, and Nem quietly eats their noodles. _

FADE TO:

EXT. - VAMI’S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

_ Nem stands outside the door of the old woman, VAMI. They hesitate to knock. Finally they take a deep breath and KNOCK on the door. _

VAMI (O.S.)

Who is it?

NEM

It’s uh, it’s Nem… I’m the one who called, remember?

VAMI (O.S.)

Oh, yes yes - wait right there, just a moment!

_ The sound of Vami shuffling hurriedly to her door is heard from outside. She fiddles with the lock before the door finally CREAKS open. _

_ Vami is 80-years-old, and her complexion is mixed with that of the darker tones of those native to the Water Tribe, and the tones of those native to the Earth Republic. Her eyes are kind, but beneath them there is an undeniable, otherworldly power. _

VAMI

Now then, let’s have a look at you…

_ Nem stands awkwardly as Vami looks them over, leaning in close and squinting. The old woman nods to herself. _

VAMI

You must be tired from the journey here; come, come, sit.

_ Vami ushers Nem into her home, and the door closes behind them. _

INT. - VAMI’S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

_ Vami’s living room is filled with modern but rustic furniture, all made in the style of Water Tribe or Earth Republic crafting - or some hybrid of the two. _

_ Nem looks around the room as they sit down across from Vami on a small couch. Vami sits in an ornate, antique chair. _

VAMI

Have you done any meditating like I asked?

NEM   
I… tried, but the journey here wore me out more than I thought it would; why don’t they just install a Republic Train line here?

_ Vami laughs light-heartedly _ . 

VAMI

You’re always looking around, but you haven’t noticed: this village is in the middle of nowhere. We’ve no goods to trade save for with ourselves, no metals to be extracted - not even an old Bender to do some tricks.

_ Nem’s eyes light up at the mention of Bending _ .  _ Vami smirks. _

VAMI

I can see you’re eager to get started. But first, Nem, tell me: what do you  really know about  Bending ?


	2. Bonds of the Past | Book 1: Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 9/3/2020 I have an outline planned for this series. I hope you all enjoy seeing it unfold, and as always - comments and feedback are appreciated!

**FEMALE VOICEOVER:**

**Previously on "The Resurgent Avatar"....**

_NEM, 16-years-old, journeys on foot through the sparse countryside..._

_He arrives at a village... an old man firebends a light for his pipe, but in his eyes there is no joy in bending..._

_Nem arrives at the home of VAMI, an 80-year-old woman, daughter of a Water Tribe father and an Earth Republic mother... they sit in her home..._

_Nem’s eyes light up at the mention of Bending_ . _Vami smirks._

_VAMI_

_I can see you’re eager to get started. But first, Nem, tell me: what do you really know about Bending ?_

INT. - VAMI'S HOME - DAY

CLOSEUP ON Nem's face; their eagerness falters as they try to think of an answer...

NEM

Well, uh...

Vami pours some tea for Nem and herself.

NEM

Bending is... old. Really old. And back before we had metal and platinum, and trains and Sato's - all this stuff - people used to bend the elements and do amazing things.

Vami smiles to herself.

VAMI

And what do they teach you in schools these days, about Bending?

Nem stares into their tea... a memory rises to the surface of their mind...

RUNA (VOICEOVER)

Listen well, Nem: my mother was a firebender -

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE:

Ten-year-old Nem - appearing much more traditionally feminine - sits with their mother RUNA, a 30-year-old non-bender.

RUNA

And her mother before her was a firebender, and her mother before that - you come from a long line of great benders...

She SIGHS as she brushes Nem's dark, tangled hair.

RUNA

But since I can't teach you, I want you to pay attention to your history lessons.

Nem GROANS.

NEM

But Mom, it's so boring!

RUNA

It's part of your history - of all four nations. It's important.

NEM

Why do I have to remember? It's all in those scrolls anyway!

RUNA (Gently)

Well, how do you think your Airbender friends would feel if you said that? There weren't always so many of them... someone had to carry all their history for a long time before there were any new Airbenders to pass it on.

NEM

Oh...

Runa finally gets the last tangle out of Nem's hair. She turns the young child around to face them, holding Nem in her lap.

NEM

Dad didn't have to do that, did he? Carry all the, the history of the Airbenders?

RUNA (Laughing light-heartedly)

No, no... that was long ago.

NEM

But we still have to remember, right?

RUNA

That's right. So that even after thousands of years, the people of the Four Nations - and everyone in Republic City - will remember their cultures, and all the things that make them unique.

NEM

But... why don't people Bend anymore, Mom?

RUNA

They do, dear, they do - it's just they don't need to like they did in the old days. But you don't need to worry about Bending, Nem - 

Runa smiles at her child and holds them close - but Nem's eyes are full of uncertainty.

RUNA

At this rate, you'll be a non-bender like me...

INT. - VAMI'S HOME - AFTERNOON

Nem snaps out of their trance. Vami sits patiently, staring at them.

NEM

Bending is mostly... history stuff. They used to offer classes on forms, but they shut down the program the year before I was old enough to enter...

VAMI

Oh?

NEM

Not enough kids interested in it.

Vami nods solemnly. She drinks her tea. Nem finally takes a sip of their tea.

NEM

So... can you - I mean - will you teach me to bend?

Vami LAUGHS. Nem can't hide their annoyance. They set their mug of tea on the table in front of them.

NEM

What's so funny? I came all the way out here, I drank your tea - can you teach me to bend or not?

VAMI

If I could bend I wouldn't be living in the middle of nowhere. I'd have made my living performing.

Nem rises from their seat.

NEM

Then why did you drag me all the way out here?

Vami stares at Nem. Carefully.

VAMI

Because when you told me about your strange dreams, I knew you were like me. I've had dreams just the same as yours - I've tried all my life to meditate on them, but nothing ever... clicked. Never woke up.

She rises to look Nem in the eye.

VAMI

I will teach you all I know about how to meditate, to open yourself to the spirits that surround us. And in so-doing, I believe you will find the meaning of these dreams - and of mine.

Nem's anger slowly simmers down...

NEM

I'm sorry for getting angry with you...

They bow with their hands in the posture of a Fire Nation native.

NEM

Please, Master Vami - teach me.

VAMI (Smirking)

That's more like it. Good. Then sit.

Nem sits cross-legged with their hands resting on their knees. They close their eyes.

VAMI

Now... remember the last of these strange dreams you had...

Nem's eyes squeeze shut tighter as the memory returns to them.

VAMI

What do you see?

NEM

There's... a light. A column of light -

VISION SEQUENCE

A column of light - of pure spiritual energy - lies before Nem. From their perspective, a hand that is not their own reaches out toward it.

NEM (VOICEOVER)

I try to reach out for it... I feel... drawn to it...

VAMI (VOICEOVER)

In your dreams you cannot control when it ends. But when you meditate, when you let your thoughts flow...

NEM

I... I think I could touch it this time... if I just reach out, I...

Slowly, slowly the hand stretches out...

finally, the hand makes contact with the column of light - 

OVERLAPPING VOICEOVER:

WAN: YANGCHEN: ROKU: AANG: KORRA: 

We are bonded... We are bonded... We are bonded... We are bonded... We are bonded...

RAAVA (BOOMING VOICEOVER)

We are bonded forever!

INT. - VAMI'S HOME - AFTERNOON

Nem's eyes snap open. They grasp their chest through their shirt tightly. In their eyes is a faint, white light - but it fades just as quickly as it came.

And in Nem's open palm, a flame flickers. It pulses in time with Nem's own THUMPING heartbeat... and with each breath they take, the flame rises and falls.


End file.
